The present invention relates to an antenna carrier with an antenna for electromagnetic radiation to be fastened on a wall of a container made of steel plate and having ventilation openings which are covered on the exterior side of the container wall by a cover which protects against sprayed water, with the cover forming a cavity in front of the ventilation openings.
Containers comprised of steel plate are typical for the worldwide transport of semifinished and finished products. The containers have closable doors on a front side, which may also be separately secured. The walls of the containers are typically trapezoidally profiled for stabilization. The dimensions of the containers are extensively standardized. The containers are stackable for ship transport, the stacks being lockable to one another. For rail and truck transport, the respective containers are usually loaded individually.
To control the material flow of semifinished products and also finished products, it is necessary to be able to track the transport path and the particular location of the containers. In addition, expensive container contents must possibly be monitored against theft or manipulation of the products. The most continuous possible monitoring and/or report upon break-in of a container are desirable.
Determining the location of a container via GPS (global positioning system) and reporting it via GSM (global system for mobile communication), for example, are known. The location report may also contain information about unauthorized opening of the container.
Electronic systems for location determination and reporting may be constructed in a robust and largely maintenance-free and low-power design, so that they remain ready for use over a long period of time when equipped with modern batteries. A requirement for their verification function is that they are affixed to the container so as to be secure against manipulation, destruction, or loss. In addition, they need to be easily and rapidly replaceable in case of maintenance. The systems have suitable antennas for signal reception and signal transmission.
Known systems for location determination and monitoring of the containers are designed as flat closed boxes having internal antennas. These boxes are externally fastened in suitable recesses on the container. Sensors, which detect an unauthorized opening of the door, may be associated with the doors of the container. Other known systems are fastened to the interior side of the door with their antennas being guided out through sealing lips of the door panels and/or installed therein.
An arrangement is known from US 2004/0066328 A1, in which transmitter electronics having an antenna are provided in a replaceable box. The box is placed outside the container in the lock area of the container doors mechanically secured on a locking bar for the container doors. A door opening sensor is extended through a door gap into the container interior and connected to security electronics in the box.
Another arrangement is known from WO 2004/021299 A1, in which an antenna arrangement is fastened on the exterior container wall in an inward facing trapezoidal area and provided with a plastic cover so it is flush with the surface.
It is known from US 2007/075075 A1 to situate transceiver electronics inside a container and extend the connecting line to the antenna outside of the container interior through an existing ventilation opening in the container wall. The antenna may be situated inside a cap covering the ventilation openings and connected to the cap.
Systems attached to the exterior walls of the containers may be damaged during loading and stacking of the containers. In addition, the outside location may not reliably prevent an unauthorized intervention for manipulation of the system. Internal systems require an antenna to extend outside the container in any case because the container walls form a nearly perfect shield for electromagnetic radiation. The antennas extending between sealing lips of the door panels may be damaged on their external ends when the doors are closed, and are subject to additional strains when the door panels are moved.